Aang and the Waterbender
by LotusWriter786
Summary: What if Aang returned before the Fire Nation attacked his home? Now, Aang continues to go through the training of the Avatar with a help of a certain waterbender. Read and Review.
1. The Storm

**Hey guys! So this is my first avatar fanfiction that isn't a short story, it is slightly AU, but I hope you enjoy it anyways! It is hard core Kataang, not a first, but there will be! I promise! The first few chapters are just the mere foundation of this story. It starts off when Aang runs away, but there is a change in plans. It begins when Aang was 12 and the Fire Nation attacks for the first time. All characters are there though like Katara, Sokka and so on. Please Review if you want more! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

It started off as a sunny day, but not all nice days end that way. The avatar, Aang, just found out that the monks want to separate him and Gyatso and he will be moving to another temple. He never really liked the older monks. Even though they favored him more, they were harder on him. He always wondered why, but once they told Aang he was the avatar. Monk Gyatso was the only one who kept reminding him to have fun and just relax sometimes. The other monks just wanted him to be the avatar and attend to his duties and not think of Aang as a normal kid. They already ruined his friendship with the other airbenders since they found about Aang being the avatar and now they are going to take away the only person he ever loved as a parent. _How dare they! _Aang thought.

He was beyond mad, but was also frightened. They had the power to do it; he couldn't handle all this responsibility at his young age though. He finds out he is the avatar, he has to stop a war before happening, and now he has to move to another air temple. His whole life is changing and he didn't like it one bit. He liked it the way it was, he was the simple airbender monk who had friends and had no responsibilities to the world. It scared him; it would scare anyone at that age.

He looked at his room, knowing that this maybe the last time he sees it for a while. He places his letter for his friend Monk Gyatso. Tears are running down his face and he takes his glider and flies out of his room to find Appa, his flying bison.

* * *

He finds him at a corner of the temple where he was sleeping. No one was around him. Appa heard Aang coming and he slowly raised his head and tilted it a bit, for concern. Appa gently licked the airbender, making him laugh a bit. Aang loved his fluffy friend.

"Hey there boy," Aang said rubbing his hand on the bison's arrow. "We are leaving this place, at least for a while so I can sort things out."

Appa did what his friend said to do. He took off into the rainy skies. Aang thought it was just rain, nothing more, but boy was he wrong. Aang wished he never left the air temple. The clear day turned into a callous storm. It was awful and like nothing he has ever seen.

"Ahhhhh!" Aang screamed as he plunged to the deep waters of the ocean with Appa. He couldn't breathe for a minute or so. He was starting to go unconscious. Suddenly he was in a state that he couldn't explain. It was strange feeling which he has never experienced. The next thing he knew though was he was out of the ocean and he was weak. He felt completely drained and had absolutely no energy left.

"Ugh," the avatar groaned. He looked up to see the storm that almost caused his death was calmer and not much rain, it was more of a mere drizzle and the sun was shining out of the gray clouds.

"I guess that's a sign saying we should go back, don't you think boy?" Aang asked Appa and he replied with a roar agreeing. They now headed to the direction of home.

* * *

**So there is chapter 1. Short yes, but that is how the first few chapters are. I will make them longer as I go. Please review and tell me how I did! I really want to know you guy's thoughts. Review as you always should. **


	2. Attack on the Air Temple

**Hey guys! Thanks for the previous reviews and thanks to the guest who replied. Here is chapter 2! Please, please review and tell me what you **_**think **_**about the story! I want to know! This is still the prologue I guess. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

Aang dreaded going back home, even though it was a week of his absents at the Air Temple. He knew he was in big trouble with the monks. They were going to train him every minutes of his life and never let him out of their sights.

When he saw the Southern Air Temple, he expected a line of monks waiting for him and the other children playing air ball or playing with each other. He also expected the sky bisons to be flying around and having fun teasing the lemurs that annoyed them time to time.

Everything changed though when he saw the Fire Nations air ship's there. His grey eyes widen and tears started forming, but he held them back.

"No," Aang whispered quietly. He still saw the airbenders fighting as hard as they can and even though airbenders are usually optimistic, they knew they were losing, badly. He jumped off Appa and took his glider and used it to blow off some of the soldiers attacking his home, the avatar's home. He continued to make the soldiers go away, but all of them were after him. Once they saw Aang, they left the others alone and went after him. It was too much for the bender.

He used his air scooter technique to knock some of the Fire Nation soldiers off and made a couple of tornados so they would fly off the temple. In all of the ruckus, he found Monk Gyatso helping him greatly.

"Monk Gyatso, why are they here?" Aang asked confused. The nations are supposed to live in harmony.

"They have come for you Aang," he said as knocking out a dozen soldiers as the avatar does as well.

"What?" Aang asked confused.

"You are a treat that must be gone," a soldier said, but those were his last words before Aang blasted him with the air current he created. There were too many of them. He was barley catching his breath. He had some help from Appa though and his friends who decided to stay instead of evacuating.

The battle became more intense by the minute as all the soldiers continued to circle Aang and trying to capture him. He was hurt pretty bad. He had some burns on his arms and legs and his clothes were torn on the edges and he had multiple bruises and marks on his face and body. He was breathing heavily after every strike he can get in.

"There's too many," Aang whispered to himself.

He hit off another soldier with the very little energy he had left. He is usually an optimistic person, but he felt as if he was going to die. It was like how he felt when he was falling deeper and deeper into the ocean. Then, the same thing happened when he thought he was going to die in the storm. He could control his bending and he couldn't control his own body. All he knew he was creating very powerful bending technique even with other elements he hasn't even learned. He hated this feeling after experiencing it the first time.

In about five to seven minutes, the feeling died down and he could finally control himself, but he was completely drained of energy. He felt a pair of arms helping him down.

"Aang, are you alright?" Monk Gyatso asked him grabbing him by the shoulders preventing him to fall to the ground.

"To be honest, I've been better. What happened?" He asked weakly.

"You went into the Avatar State," Aang's old friend told him as he helped him up to his feet.

"The what?"

"I'll explain later, we need to heal you first," Gyatso told him as they walked back to a healer in the temple.

* * *

Later, throughout the day, they sent a person to check the other temples. They found out they had been attacked too, looking for the airbending avatar that could prevent Sozin controlling the world, but failed thanks to Aang who just saved a war which would have been the most devastating and scarring war in history. In the middle of their attacks though, they were ordered to leave all the temples.

The healers just finished healing Aang and Gyatso came in to see how his favorite student and friend was doing.

"How are you feeling Aang?" Gyatso asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Good, a lot better actually," Aang smiled, but soon faded and his gray eyes found the floors. "I'm sorry that I ran away."

"It is understandable why, but I am glad you came back."

Aang smiled, "Me too, but the other monks are going to lecture me forever about this," he said groaning in annoyance.

Monk Gyatso laughed, "I'll try to talk to them to go a bit easier on you."

"Thank you," Aang smiled knowing Monk Gyatso will always be there for him.

* * *

**There is chapter 2! No Kataang again, but I PROMISE there will be some! As Aang's son Tenzin said, "The key is patient," or something like that. I have exams this week, so I doubt I'll post anything. Make my stressed and horrible week better by leaving a nice review below. It's the holidays, a time of giving! **


	3. Aang's Birthday

**Hey guys! Thank you for reviewing on my previous chapter! Exams suck, it always will and always has. Words cannot describe my hatred for exams. Here is chapter three. Spoiler Alert: Katara is mentioned! Oh and I made Zuko Sozin's kids and Zuko is still good. Hooray! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

* * *

It has been four years since Sozin's failure attempt of destroying all the airbenders. Shortly after his attack, he died six months after and his son Zuko has taken over.

Tomorrow is going to be a happy day for the people at the Southern Air Temple. It will be the avatar's birthday! Aang is at the age of his sixteenth year of life and now can officially begin his avatar training at the Southern Water Tribe tomorrow after his big birthday bash. Normally, airbenders ignore the birthdays and say a small pray and wishing the person a year of joy and happiness, but being the avatar, he gets a bit more praise since it is his sixteen birthday.

Aang gazed at stars outside his windows. It made the dark sky bright up a bit. The monks say that each person has their own star. Also, when a person dies, they use the stars to hint at their loved ones that they are watching over them. He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Aang said.

Monk Gyatso gave a friendly smile at Aang, "Hello Aang. How are you doing?"

"Good," Aang says simply. He honestly didn't know how to feel. He was nervous about training with the famous Master Katara. He has heard many great things about her.

"You say your fine, but you are not right?" He always knew what Aang was thinking.

"I'm just a bit nervous of training," the avatar said honestly.

Monk Gyatso nodded his head, "It is understandable. You are trying a new bending technique with an element you are not familiar with, but you have done it 1000 times in a 1000 lifetimes, I think you will be fine," he says. He knows what it is like being friends with an avatar. This is his second time in one life. He has been through this before, so he knows what to say.

Aang smiled, "Thank you. I hope I won't be a disappointment to Master Katara."

"Ah, so are you more worried about the girl than training?" Monk Gyatso laughed.

"A little of both, I mean, she is this great waterbender and has been trained by the best. I haven't even tried to waterbend. What if I fail?"

"Failure is a part of life Aang. Even though it isn't a very good part, it helps us become better at what we do and strive to the best," Gyatso encouraged him.

"That's true," Aang said.

Monk Gyatso smiled, "I know I am not supposed to get you any presents, but I've always been known to bend the rules a bit," he said handing him his necklace with the air nation symbol on it. Aang was surprised.

"Monk Gyatso, you don't have to," Aang said surprised looking at the necklace in awe.

"I wanted to, Happy Birthday Aang," He said giving him a friendly father son hug. Even though they aren't blood related, Aang has always thought of Gyatso as a father figure and a true friend.

"I'll take good care of this," Aang said placing the necklace on his neck. Monk Gyatso smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Aang, Congratulations on turning sixteen," Gyatso said leaving.

Aang walked over to his bed and laid there thinking about how different tomorrow is going to be. Soon after his birthday, he will leave to the South Pole, a place he has never been to before. The only good thing is he was a bit excited to learn waterbending. He wondered if it was who was teaching it or if he was just accepting the fact he was the avatar, maybe a bit of both.

* * *

**There is chapter 3! I mentioned Kataang if you noticed! Please leave a review below. Kataang will meet in the next chapter. Promise!**

* * *

**Guest Review: **

**I'm a ninja (Guest): Thank you! I need the luck, haha! I Promise Kataang will be there! Kataang will be the main focus soon! **


	4. And so it Begins

**Hey! Thanks for reviewing and please continue. I like to see what you guys think! Here is chapter 4. I will reply to the guest who review, but I cannot privately thank them. If you have an account, I do respond, so don't feel left out! Enjoy and Review! Spoiler Alert: Kya (Katara's mother) is alive! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

The day has come to Aang leave his home for a while. He will eventually visit it again; it might just be a few years though. He still has Monk Gyatso's necklace to remind him of his home and the traditional monk's outfit he has.

The birthday bash was not really a big thing for Aang. He just said a speech about how he promised to keep the world in harmony and still try to stick to his airbender roots no matter how hard it might be. Honestly, he wanted to leave. The anxiety was killing him and he wanted to get this whole avatar training thing done with.

"Are you ready Aang?" Monk Gyatso asked as Aang stood next to Appa about to start his journey to the Southern Water Tribe.

"I think I am. I will miss you so much Monk Gyatso," Aang said hugging his mentor and friend before taking off to the South Pole.

"I will also miss you Aang. Good luck with your journey, you will and are going to be a great avatar," Gyatso said as Aang got on Appa.

"Thank you. Good bye everyone," Aang said as he told his flying bison yip, yip and flew off to the blue skies with everyone saying good bye to their friend Aang.

* * *

It took at least a week for the avatar to arrive with at the Southern Water Tribe. He arrived expecting it to be freezing cold, but it wasn't so bad to him. He could see the beautiful landscape ahead of him. The Southern Water Tribe was quite a beauty. It wasn't like the Northern Water Tribe, but it did have its own beauty.

He saw a group of people; he assumed they were waiting for his presences. He landed on the icy ground. He saw a man standing in front of the crowd who were cheering and excited for the avatar to come. Aang got down to the ground and bowed to the group.

"Thank you all for sacrificing your time to help me, I promise I won't be a bother," Aang said respectively.

Chief Hakoda and his wife by his side, Kya, bowed as well, "It is our honor young avatar. Was your journey safe?" Kya asked.

"Yes it was ma'am," Aang replied.

"Thank you for choosing the Southern Water Tribe to begin your avatar training, may I ask why here and not the Northern Water Tribe? They too have many and greater waterbending masters not that I am not proud of my daughter," Hakoda said.

"Well sir, as I do appreciate the Northern Water Tribes many great masters, I find Master Katara is the best waterbenders from the stories I have heard. Plus, I also find her style and passion for waterbending very appealing," Aang said. It was true, he really didn't like any of the masters he has heard from the north. They were typical, but he felt Katara was special.

"I'm very glad, Master Katara is busy with her class at the moment which is why she wasn't able to meet you, but her brother, Sokka, can show you to your room and settle down while you stay here," Chief Hakoda informed Aang.

"Thank you Chief Hakoda for your hospitality," the avatar said.

"You can call me Hakoda, and it is my honor," Hakoda said leaving with Kya by his side. Kya stopped next to Sokka though for a minute.

"Be nice Sokka," Kya said to Sokka. Sokka really didn't want his sister to be influenced by the avatar. He also didn't want him to hurt her being the overprotective brother he is. He also didn't want the avatar to fall in love with Katara.

Sokka huffed, "Fine, can't I just give him a friendly reminder that Katara's engaged?"

"No, unless he asks, otherwise be nice," his mother said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Aang didn't really have any luggage to take off Appa, so he just followed Katara's older brother wherever he was taking him to. Appa followed behind Aang as they walked.

* * *

When they got to Sokka's place, he should the avatar where his room was here. It was nicer than his old room, much bigger. The only issue was the bed; he could tell it was animal fur. He winced a bit and Sokka saw this.

"Don't like the room avatar?" Sokka asked.

"Um no… the room is fine, but do you have any other type of blanket besides animal fur?"

"What's wrong with animal fur?" Sokka asked a bit annoyed.

Aang could tell he was bothering Sokka, which isn't a good start for first impressions. "Um...it is just against our culture is all. We do not use animal skin or meat for our satisfaction," Aang said rubbing his hand behind his head. Sokka sighed.

"I'll see if we have something else your avatarness," Sokka said.

"Thank you. Do you think Master Katara is done with her class? I really would like to meet her," Aang said.

"I'm sure you do," Sokka mumbled so Aang couldn't hear him. "Sure, go ahead."

* * *

Aang found a group of kids surrounding two little kids. He could tell they were having a waterbending fight, but what he didn't know is that it was Master Katara's students sparring against each other. His avatar instincts immediately told him to break it up. He went into the middle of the 'fight' and blew wind from his hands at both the kids so they would fall on their bottoms so they wouldn't waterbend at each other.

"Come on guys, fighting is never the answer!" Avatar Aang said wisely.

"Master Katara told us to though," the younger boy said who looked about seven years old.

"Yeah! This is part of our training Avatar Aang," the little girl said with a small giggle.

"Huh?" He tilted his head in confusion. He heard a mature, young women chuckling. The Master Katara came out through the crowd. Aang didn't know who she was because he hasn't seen her before. He assumed it was a parent. He wasn't expecting it to be her. All he knew was she was absolutely gorgeous.

"Alright students, I think we are done with training today. Khan and Ji, I will observe your sparring test later on, I suggest practicing. Give a bit more power when you strike," Master Katara instructed and the little children to be dismiss.

"Um…I am greatly sorry for uh disrupting you class Master Katara," Avatar Aang said bowing down. Katara chuckled again.

"No need for formalities. I actually found it amusing," the master said still smiling. Aang saw this and sort of blushed from embarrassment and his eyes found the floor for a minute.

"How do you like the place?" Katara asked as they clean up a bit of the mess the kids left.

"It is nice, everyone is really nice here, well most everyone I guess," Aang said.

"Has Sokka been rude to you?"

"Not directly, but I get a feeling he isn't very happy I'm here," he admitted.

Katara shook her head, "Ignore him. He just overprotective is all. If he bothers you, I know how to handle him."

"I will keep that in mind," Aang replied.

Katara nodded, "Are you excited to start waterbending yet?"

Aang hesitated, "Um…I am just a bit nervous. So when do we get started?"

"Tonight," Katara says finishing cleaning up.

"Why at night?"

"For new waterbenders, it is easier to waterbender because we draw our power from the moon and the ocean spirits. Also, the moon is full tonight, so it will help you learn better," she said.

"Well, I can't wait to begin," Aang smiled as Katara did.

* * *

**They finally meet, but oh no Katara is engaged! That'll be interesting won't it? How did you like it? Was it awkward when they were talking? I felt like it did. REVIEW!**

* * *

**I'm a ninja (Guest): Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it, I just thought of it, but it seemed like something he would say! Oh and for the whole Katara being there, I changed it so that all the characters from the show are still in his time. If that makes since! **


	5. Lessons, Snowballs and Interruptions

**Hey guys! Thank you for the followers and favorites alerts and the reviews! Please leave reviews! It inspires me to write! No more exams! Now I have to wait for another semester, fun, but I will be updating soon! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

Night hit and it was Aang's time to begin learning about the new element, water. He was excited, but also nervous. He was out of his comfort zone. He wasn't relying on the air around him to help him. The air that is always there no matter where you go is different than water. Water is found everywhere, but not like the air. Water could be found in the ocean, sea, lakes, rivers, ect. Even the smallest puddle can become your greatest weapon, but it couldn't always be there for you.

Aang and Katara walked out to a place where they could face the ocean and the full moon. It was really beautiful. The moon's light was all they needed to see. It made the ocean light up instead of looking dark.

"Okay Aang, are you ready for your first lesson?" Katara asked smiling.

Aang was looking at the ocean and then back to her, "Uh…not really, but I have to do this eventually."

"Don't be afraid Aang. Change is nothing to be afraid of. It helps makes life interesting and suspenseful instead of boring," Katara said wisely.

Aang nodded, "I'm ready Katara."

"Great. Let's start on a bit of history, very brief and quick. Waterbenders draw their power from the moon and the ocean. The moon and the ocean spirits gave up the immortality to become a part of our world a long time ago. Tui and La, these spirits always circulate each other and balance each other out. Like Ying and Yang, push and pull. One does not work without the other nor one does not improve without the other, you got that Aang?"

"Yup," Aang nodded.

"Alright, now we will begin waterbending. Don't be nervous, it is very simple. We are going one step at a time. Just pull a little stream of water. Doesn't have to big or small," Katara said simply.

"Like this?" Aang said pulling a rather large stream out of the icy ocean.

"Great job Aang! Now form a bubble from the stream, like this," Katara should him and Aang created the exacted bubble, but a bit better.

"Wow, you're picking up fast," Katara said.

"Thank you," the avatar smiled that has been making Katara smile more.

"Okay, this move is a bit hard. I call it pushing and pulling, not original, but still," the female instructor said. As she demonstrated the move, Aang was doing the same motion.

"And you said you were going to have problems," Katara said while laughing as Aang was too.

"Come on, I never knew, I was forbidden to try bending with another element beside air," the monk defended himself.

Katara was surprised, "Really, how come?"

Aang shrugged, "They said something about not being in control of trying a new element without a proper teacher."

"Ah. Well, how's about we try a more advance move shall we?" Katara asked hypothetically. "Try making a wave, small or big can work," she instructed.

"Like this?" Aang said presenting his rather large wave.

"Impressive avatar. Usually it takes my students a week to perfect it," Katara said impressed.

Aang smiled, "Well, I guess being the avatar has its advantages."

"It sure does," the waterbender said smiling. Then she had an idea in her head, "Alright Aang. We are going to have some fun now with waterbending."

"Can't wait!" Aang replied excitedly.

"Let's start by creating a snow ball, but by waterbending, like this," Katara showed the avatar. "And throw it like this," she said as threw the snowball at Aang and giggled while covering her mouth. She waited for his reaction and saw a cute smirk. She felt a snowball hit her too.

"I like this activity, Master Katara," Aang said as he swiftly dodged the snowballs that were aiming for him quickly. He managed to get her with a few snowballs too. He enjoyed hearing her laugh. It made him feel giddy inside. Not in a creepy way, but in a romantic and happy way. A way he hasn't felt since he was told he was the avatar.

Aang managed to catch Katara off guard and knocked her to the ground gently. He was on top of her with a snowball in his hand, like he was going to throw it at her, but he wasn't obviously. Their faces were no more than five inches and their bodies were so close, they could feel the other persons heat. They let out deep breaths from all the running around they did.

"You are turning out to be a fine waterbender Aang," Katara said softly and quietly as if her words were fragile.

Aang smiled, "I have a wonderful teacher," this made Katara blush. They stared at each other. Gray eyes stared into beautiful blue eyes not sure whether to get up or stay like this forever. Unfortunately, the moment was gone when a certain masculine voice interrupted them.

"Katara?" The voice asked confused.

"Yuan?" Katara looked up from the ground with Aang still on top of her. Aang got off of Katara and helped the waterbender to her feet. Yuan wrapped his muscular arms around her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Why are you here Yuan?" Katara asked.

"Well, I was wondering where you were and I heard voices. Who's this?" Yuan asked rather rudely, but tried not to show it.

Aang felt a bit awkward around this situation, so he was kicking the snow slowly and looking at it. Katara answered Yuan's question, "This is Aang the avatar and my newest pupil and friend, Aang this is Yuan my fiancé," Katara said as she watched the two men shake hands. Normally, the word fiancé would roll off her tongue so easily, now it seems unfitting.

"Ah, it is an honor to meet you," Yuan said. Yuan looked similar to the Southern Water Tribe men, except that his eyes were black rather than a blue color.

"Likewise," Aang said. Yuan held Katara closer to him, making Aang more uncomfortable about this, "I think I'll be heading off to bed. Thank you for the lesson Master Katara, can't wait to practice more tomorrow," Aang said.

"I will be looking forward to it," Katara said. Yuan laughed a bit.

"Not as much as you'll be looking forward to our wedding," Yuan said. "Especially after the wedding," he whispered the last part, but Aang wasn't there because he went back off to the hunt.

_He isn't right for Katara. There is something…off about him. He shouldn't be wrapping her arms around her and giving her kisses. I should be doing that to her. Eventually, that will be me. Wait…am I falling for my waterbending teacher? _Aang thought to himself.

* * *

**Well there is chapter 5! Poor Aang, he'll be happy soon! Make me happy though by leaving some wonderful reviews. Two simple steps: 1) write something you liked, and 2) hit the button! I love to see what you guys think about the story!**

* * *

**I'm a ninja (Guest): Hey! Thank you again for reviewing! Well it is awkward because it is Aang like you said! Glad you understand and Katara is definitely engaged!**


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I told myself I wouldn't do this, but I am afraid I have to. Let's get to it:

I have been a ridiculously bad writer's block. It's not even funny it's awful. I thought it was all the stress it was from school so I took a hiatus from all my stories and its summer I still have a writer's block. Hopefully it will go away during the summer so watch out for a new story. I also have some news about my stories and my username:

**I will be changing my username to LotusWriter786 **

I am abandoning the following story:

-Aang and the Waterbender

-Darken Manson

I will start my Makorra story _The Moments We Live For_ again once Legend of Korra starts.


End file.
